


Мечтатели

by Tishka



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishka/pseuds/Tishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерри и Пипин живут в обычной городской квартире, заняты повседневными делами, время от времени мечтая на балконе под звездным небом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечтатели

В небольшом городе, который даже не был отмечен на карте, и многие даже не называли его городом, а нарекали его деревенькой или густонаселенным поселком. Хотя, деревней данное неуказанное на карте место назвать было нельзя, ибо хоть просторы городка были и небольшие, но тут имелось все, что нужно для размеренной и беспечной жизни: больницы, магазины, заводы, жилые дома, парки, полицейские посты и прочее. В невзрачной кирпичной многоэтажке, на пятом этаже. На ярко освещенной и днем и ночью, ухоженной лестничной площадке, за немного потрепанной деревянной дверью жили два двоюродных брата. Как только младший стал совершеннолетним, он и его родственник перебрались из прежнего места жительства в город, дабы начать спокойную, уравновешенную жизнь. Ну, а так же не видеть каждый день надоевших им обоим лиц родственников, которые теперь находились от них как минимум в сотне километров. Мериадок Брендибак и Перегрин Тук желали приобрести для себя частный дом где-нибудь неподалеку от леса, но данная недвижимость была им не по карману, и они решили ограничиться однокомнатной квартирой в затхлой многоэтажке. Мерри работал на полставки в клинике, ибо некогда получил медицинское образование. Почему он работал не полный рабочий день? Это можно было легко объяснить его привязанностью к двоюродному брату. Тому хоть и стукнуло восемнадцать, а вел он себя как истинный ребенок. Лентяй и болван, Перегрин Тук обожал растянуться на диване, листая фантастическую литературу про рыцарей, приключения, драконов и принцесс. Ну не истинный ли ребенок? Единственное его отличие от детей было лишь в том, что он любил, стоя на балконе и любуясь видом города, потягивать сигаретный дым, а так же, в отличие от своего старшего брата, был любителем употребить в речи острое словцо. Мерри знал, что его брат нуждается в моральной поддержке, в заботе, в том человеке, который покажет ему верный жизненный путь. Вечера они обычно проводили сидя перед синим экраном телевизора, когда Пипин лежал на коленях Мерри, а тот играл с его кудрями цвета корицы, поглаживая младшего брата по спине. После просмотра очередного фантастического сериала на космическую или средневековую тематику, Мерри с Пипином обычно прогуливались по пыльным дорожкам города, проходя мимо обшарпанных, вонючих заводов, мимо мрачно глядящих в их сторону людей, мимо изрисованных и исписанных заборов. Во время прогулки Пипин часто рассказывал о каких-то сражениях, выдуманных животных, иногда напевал какие-то песни, услышанные им утром по радио. Мерри обычно молчал, слушая болтливого родственника. Иногда он пытался заговорить с Перегрином о его будущем, о том, что ему нужно начать учиться, а потом найти работу. Но тот лишь фыркал и отвечал что-то подобное:  
-Ты предлагаешь мне жить подобно всем тусклым людишкам? Учиться, работать, завести семью и умереть? Это слишком скучно для меня. Мне нужны приключения, Мерри, – повторял Пипин, делая очередную затяжку, выпуская в воздух серый сигаретный дым изо рта.  
Мерри лишь пожимал плечами, понимая, что для того, чтобы изменить его брата, понадобятся годы. Если бы он смог его понять. Понять, что на душе у его маленького брата.  
На город опустилась тяжелая черная пелена ночи, на небе начали загораться яркие звездочки. Мерри открыл дверь в квартиру и снял с себя черную куртку. Он не любил работать в ночную смену, но ради денег для обеспечения себя и своего дорого брата приходилось идти на уступки. В коридор, из комнаты разливался яркий свет работающего телевизора. Мерри, скинув свои кроссовки, прошел в комнату. Как и обычно, в комнате царил бардак. На диване валялась одежда и скомканный плед, на кофейном столике грудой лежали книги, фантики от конфет и несколько грязных чашек, ранее содержащих кофе или чай. Телевизор был единственным источником света в комнате. По телевизионной коробке шла какая-то документальная программа про окружающую среду, программы таких жанров Пипин сильно не любил. Они казались ему скучными и рассчитанными только на заядлых биологов или защитников окружающей среды. Мерри выглянул на балкон. Как всегда, Пипин стоял на балконе, облокотившись на перила, и наблюдал за засыпающим шумным городом, потягивая очередную сигарету. Мерри знал, что Пипин больше любил ночное время суток. «Ночью всегда спокойно, но одновременно напряженно. Прямо как в моих книжках. Мне нравится такая атмосфера» - эти слова младший брат повторял очень часто. Как и обычно, Перегрин Тук был одет в бирюзовую толстовку, потрепанные и испачканные джинсы и черные кеды. Он вообще не любил часто менять свою одежду. По дому он всегда ходил в уличной обуви, а иногда даже забирался с ногами на диван или кровать, после чего обязательно получал уйму претензий от Брендибака и очередные упреки в сторону его неряшливости. Иногда Пипин менял свою толстовку на какую-нибудь яркую футболку, обязательно накручивая на шею любимый шарф, который некогда был подарен ему Мерри.  
-Ты слишком много куришь. Это вредно,– Мерри прошептал Пипину на ухо, обняв двоюродного брата сзади и положив свою голову ему на плечо.  
Пипин в ответ лишь хмыкнул и улыбнулся. Он знал, что Мерри всегда заботился о его здоровье, а он, глупый дурак, никогда не прислушивался и делал все так, как хотелось ему самому. Пипин повернул голову в сторону своего брата, посмотрев тому в глаза. Да, родственники часто говорили, что он и его двоюродный брат были похожи внешне. Оба были примерно одного роста, не особо высокие, но их и нельзя было назвать низкими. Оба имели вьющиеся волосы, которые Мерри ненавидел, а Пипину наоборот нравились кудрявые локоны. Их мысли были схожи, только Мерри относился ко всему слишком серьезно, а Пипин наоборот – был беззаботным и спонтанным.  
-Поцелуй меня,– Пипин тихо прошептал, игриво улыбнувшись, выкидывая докуренную сигарету с балкона.  
Мерри лишь улыбнулся в ответ, после чего почувствовал, как теплые пухлые губы двоюродного брата прикасаются к его рту, а худые пальцы зарываются в белые вьющиеся локоны. Мерри мог чувствовать на губах вкус сигаретного дыма и каких-то сладостей, обертки от которых все еще валялись на столике перед телевизором. Пипин отстранился, все еще продолжая поглаживать кудрявые волосы двоюродного брата. Мерри глядел в широко открытые глаза Перегрина. Если бы он не знал брата так хорошо, он бы никогда не подумал, что у такого обычного и неприглядного человека, столь богатая душа и воображение. Если лишь пристально приглядеться, то можно было увидеть в ребяческих глазах юноши всю доброту и преданность.  
-Знаешь что? – Пипин начал тихо говорить, дабы не спугнуть всю ту приятную, окружающую юношей тишину,– я думаю написать свою историю,– закончил он, вновь обернувшись лицом в сторону искрящегося разными огоньками городу.  
-Мало того, что ты много куришь, так ты еще и злоупотребляешь сериалами и фантастическими книгами,– протянул Мерри, показывая Пипину, что его темы для разговоров изрядно утомили.  
-Я напишу историю о приключениях, – Пипин подпер голову руками, смотря на яркие звезды,– там будешь ты и я, – сказав это, он повернулся лицом к Мерри, улыбаясь ему своей по-детски очаровательной улыбкой.  
-С какой это стати я буду героем твоей истории? – не сдерживая улыбки, спросил Мерри.  
-Про тебя можно многое написать. Знаешь, иногда, когда общаешься с простыми людьми, в уме представляются они не в образе обычных прохожих или еще каких-нибудь скучных личностей, а в виде настоящих героев. Те, что с мечами и в доспехах. Или же в виде каких-то отрицательных персонажей. Вот ты будешь моим верным спутником и товарищем,– Пипин начал объяснять свою идею брату, постукивая пальцами по деревянным перилам балкона,– и в какие-нибудь чужеземные страны. Нет, мы не будем жить здесь, в этом тухлом, сером городке. Даже не в этой стране. Мы будем жить вообще в другом мире. Где все не так, как здесь.  
-Ты хочешь назвать свою книгу «Утопия»? – с ухмылкой спросил Мерри.  
-Вовсе нет! – Пипин обиженно посмотрел на Мерри,– там все будет уравновешенно. Будет много-много доброго народу, и будет один сильный враг, который пожелает полной власти над всем тем миром. Я знаю, что ты считаешь это глупостью,– угрюмо заметил Пипин, увидев, что его двоюродный брат явно с трудом скрывает улыбку над дурачествами его младшего братца,– вот я напишу и зачитаю тебе.  
-Ну разумеется. Со своей-то ленью ты закончишь первую главу только к концу месяца. Ну, конечно, если не перестанешь круглые сутки смотреть телевизор и читать по ночам,– уточнил Мерри, приободряя брата.  
-И у нас будут зеленые плащи. Знаешь, они будут такими большими, что в них можно будет без труда спрятаться от врага. Мне идут оттенки зеленого,– Перегрин хихикнул, положив свою голову на плечо брата.  
-Мне не идет зеленый,– с разочарованием протянул Мериадок,– а еще мы будем жить вместе в каком-нибудь уютном доме, а не в этой коморке. И мы будем жить в той местности, где больше всего деревьев. А зима там будет не как здесь, ледяная и тусклая. Там снег будет искрящимся, а солнце будет потухать лишь ночью. Превосходно,– размечтавшись, протянул Мерри, поглаживая Пипина по голове, перебирая пальцами мягкие шелковистые кудри.  
-И у нас будет умопомрачительное приключение! Это самое главное! Мы будем странствовать, сражаться во имя добра, прославимся, и все нас будут уважать и чтить как героев,– продолжил Пипин, глядя теперь не в небо, а вниз, наблюдая за дорогой, по которой, сквозь осевший туман, ездили не машины, а бегали яркие блики.  
-И Перегрин Тук найдет себе шикарную принцессу и бросит старого Мерри Брендибака,– грустно улыбнувшись, предположил Мерри.  
-Ну что ты такое говоришь,– недовольно ответил Пипин,– мы будем жить вместе, сражаться бок о бок, и у нас будут друзья. Да, какие-нибудь два типа, похожие на нас, которые также будут привязаны к друг другу, как мы с тобой. И в том мире мы все вместе напишем книгу о наших похождениях и приключениях.  
-Ты напишешь книгу о том, как мы пишем книгу,– рассмеялся Мерри.  
-Ну и болван же ты, Мериадок Брендибак! И как меня угораздило влюбиться в такого дурака, как ты! – с усмешкой ответил Пипин, целуя двоюродного брата в щеку.  
-А знаешь, мне нравится тот мир, который ты придумал. Ты заразил меня своими глупыми приключениями, Перегрин Тук,– ероша волосы на голове Пипина, сказал Мерри.  
-Я бы тоже был не прочь там очутиться. Когда я напишу книгу, ты будешь первым, кто ее прочтет. А на титульном листе я напишу посвящение для тебя,– отозвался Перегрин, поправляя растрепанные на голове волосы.  
-Безусловно,– одобрил Мерри, целуя брата в макушку.


End file.
